I Can't Go On
I Can't Go On is a Song by Robin Bengtsson, is a winner of the Melodifestivalen 2017 for Sweden, written by David Kreuger, Hamed "K-One" Pirouzpanah (both 2014 winning Writers alongside Fredrik Kempe), and Robin Stjernberg (Melodifestivalen 2013 winner). Used for a TV Commercials in the Philippines Also a Used for a TV ads in the Philippines, There are: * Sunsilk Strong and Long shampoo (featuring Kathryn Bernardo) * Maxipeel Zero * Century Spicy Corned Tuna (featuring Luis Manzano) * Diabetasol Adult Milk drink * Tang Soursop-flavor Juice drink * Red Ribbon Bakeshop * Pond's Age Miracle (featuring Toni Gonzaga) * Cebuana Lhuillier Pawnshop (featuring Sarah Geronimo) * UFC Banana Catsup (Twice) * Ensure Original Nutrition Powder * Loperamide Imodium * Nivea Extra White Firming lotion * Bear Brand Sterilized milk drink * Del Monte Fruit juices * Nestea Ice Tea powdered drink * Red Horse Beer * Pantene Shampoo- with Gabbi Garcia part of Eurovision 2017 Postcards. Personnel * Robin Bengtsson (Winner 2017) – vocals * David Kreuger (Winning Songwriter 2014) – songwriter, producer * Hamed Pirouzpanah (Winning Songwriter 2014) – songwriter, producer * Robin Stjernberg (Winner 2013) – additional vocals, songwriter, keyboards, producer * Molly Pettersson Hammar (Constentant from 2015 with "I'll Be Fine" and 2016 with "Hunger", Writer and Backing Vocals for Malta's Entry in 2016) – additional vocals * Petter Lindgård – trombone * Jens Lindgård – trumpet * Frank Nilsson – drums * Lars Norgren – mastering Lyrics English I can’t go on I can’t go on gotta keep it together Don’t get me wrong don’t get me wrong cause baby you make me better Hey With just one look you make me shiver I just wanna take you home Wanna go aaaah Yeah I wanna go aaaah Now girl you make me a believer I wanna take off all my clothes Wanna go aaaah you make me wanna go aaaah I just can’t go on no more when you look this freakin’ beautiful Ooh hands down to the floor my love and I’m doing whatever you want I can’t go on I can’t go on when you look this freakin’ beautiful I can’t go on I can’t go on when you look this freakin’ beautiful You’ve got me good you’ve got me good and I’m not going nowhere Right in your hook that’s understood but I’mma take you somewhere I just can’t go on no more when you look this freakin’ beautiful Ooh hands down to the floor my love and I’m doing whatever you want I can’t go on I can’t go on when you look this freakin’ beautiful I can’t go on I can’t go on when you look this freakin’ beautiful So freakin’ beautiful baby I’m just can’t go on I can’t go on I can’t go on I can’t go on I can’t go on when you look this freakin’ beautiful I can’t go on I can’t go on I can’t go on I can’t go on when you look this freakin’ beautiful So freakin’ beautiful baby I’m just can’t go on Swedish Jag kan inte gå på Jag kan inte gå på gotta hålla ihop Do not get me fel Do not get me fel orsaka barnet du gör mig bättre Hallå Med bara ett utseende du gör mig rysning Jag vill bara ta dig hem wanna go Aaaah Ja, jag vill gå Aaaah Nu tjej du göra mig en troende Jag vill ta bort alla mina kläder wanna go Aaaah du gör mig wanna go Aaaah Jag kan inte gå på någon mer när du ser denna freaking vacker Ooh händer ned till golvet min kärlek och jag gör vad du vill Jag kan inte gå på Jag kan inte gå på när du ser denna freaking vacker Jag kan inte gå på Jag kan inte gå på när du ser denna freaking vacker Du har mig bra du har mig bra och jag tänker inte någonstans Rätt i din krok som är underförstått men I'mma tar dig någonstans Jag kan inte gå på någon mer när du ser denna freaking vacker Ooh händer ned till golvet min kärlek och jag gör vad du vill Jag kan inte gå på Jag kan inte gå på när du ser denna freaking vacker Jag kan inte gå på Jag kan inte gå på när du ser denna freaking vacker Så freakin 'vacker baby jag är bara kan inte gå på Jag kan inte gå på Jag kan inte gå på Jag kan inte gå på Jag kan inte gå på när du ser denna freaking vacker Jag kan inte gå på Jag kan inte gå på Jag kan inte gå på Jag kan inte gå på när du ser denna freaking vacker Så freaking vacker baby jag är bara kan inte gå på Tagalog hindi ako makapasok sa hindi ako makapasok sa gotta panatilihin ito nang sama-sama Huwag kumuha ako ng mali hindi makakuha ako ng mali maging sanhi ng sanggol mo ako ng mas mahusay na hey Sa pamamagitan lamang ng isa hitsura mo ako manginig sa ginaw I just wanna ng pag-uwi Wanna go aaaah Yeah I wanna go aaaah Ngayon batang babae gumawa ka sa akin ng isang believer Gusto kong mag-alis ng lahat ng aking mga damit Wanna go aaaah gumawa ka sa akin wanna pumunta aaaah Ko lang ay hindi maaaring pumunta sa wala nang kapag tiningnan mo ito freaking beautiful Ooh kamay down sa sahig my love at ako ng paggawa kahit anong gusto mo hindi ako makapasok sa hindi ako makapasok sa kapag tiningnan mo ito freaking beautiful hindi ako makapasok sa hindi ako makapasok sa kapag tiningnan mo ito freaking beautiful Mayroon kayong sa akin magandang nakuha mo ako tinatawag na mabuti at hindi ako pagpunta sa walang pinanggalingan Kanan sa iyong hook na nauunawaan ngunit I'mma magdadala sa iyo sa isang lugar Ko lang ay hindi maaaring pumunta sa wala nang kapag tiningnan mo ito freaking beautiful Ooh kamay down sa sahig my love at ako ng paggawa kahit anong gusto mo hindi ako makapasok sa hindi ako makapasok sa kapag tiningnan mo ito freaking beautiful hindi ako makapasok sa hindi ako makapasok sa kapag tiningnan mo ito freaking beautiful So freakin 'beautiful baby Ako lamang ay hindi maaaring pumunta sa hindi ako makapasok sa hindi ako makapasok sa hindi ako makapasok sa hindi ako makapasok sa kapag tiningnan mo ito freaking beautiful hindi ako makapasok sa hindi ako makapasok sa hindi ako makapasok sa hindi ako makapasok sa kapag tiningnan mo ito freaking beautiful So freaking beautiful baby Ako lamang ay hindi maaaring pumunta sa Gallery See Also * Eurovision 2017 * I Can't Go On Category:I Can't Go On